Final Fantasy X3 Rise Of An Old Foe
by ChaosxStar
Summary: the enternal calm, peaceful isn't it? until now.. Now that tidus and yuna are reunited they have to prepare for the biggest battle of their lives read for more... P.S I dn't own FFx/FFx2 characters. I pay respect to the original creators..
1. The Battle

Final Fantasy X3

Prologue

Tidus thinking:  
_Its been about two years since the fayths allowed me to return to spira and I've been travelling around with Yuna and the rest of the gullwings hearing about things that have been happening during my absence..._

"watcha thinking about?, Yuna asked

"Oh nothing"

* Yuna laughs*"well you never know, over those two years you still haven't became a good liar you know"

*Yuna kisses tidus*

"Whoa what was that for"

"I'm just glad I found you", Yuna said with a smile "it's time for bed now we have an early day tomorrow"

----------------MEANWHILE on the farplane---------------

Seymour: "Finally I've found the power I need to resurrect the spiral of death"

* Seymour walks and looks at the remains of Vegnagun*

"I don't think so" a voice behind him

"Ah Sir Auron I'm afraid you can't stop me know"

* He floats up and fuses himself with Vegnagun*

"See you can't stop me now" Seymour Shouted

Auron drew out his sword "I can try"

"and we will help" a male and female voice said in unison

"Who are you?' Seymour asked

"Our Names are Lenne and Shuyin"

*Battle Scene activates*

"Hahaha I told you that no one can stop me and now I will absorb you the increase my power"

"NoOOooo" Lenne cried casting a shield

"its too late"

*Shield brakes: Auron , Lenne and Shuyin gets absorbed*

--------------Chapter 1----------------------------------

"Help Us, Help Us Yuna"

Lenne?

*yuna wakes up*

"Yunnie what's the matter?" rikku asked crowding around her

"give her room the breathe first" paine shouted at Rikku

*rikku starts to back off* "ummm, i'm going to get tidus" *runs off*

"Whats wrong yuna you had a nightmare?" tidus came bolting into the cabin

"guess you didn't learn about wearing the songtress dressphere to – rikku stopped mid-sentence

*paine scolded*

"Ok ok sorry" rikku said "so what was your dream you had?"

"I know it sounds strange but i think that maybe Lenne and some other people from the farplane need me/us to save them"

"Are you really sure?" Paine asked

"Yes" *Yuna nods*

"Hmmm maybe shinra can help us?" Tidus said with enthusiasm  
_looks like his getting some action after all.._

"Maybe" *Yuna gets up and walks down stairs*

"I see" shinra said

"I've came up with a new invention since this happened to yuna before I've decided to created this"

*pulling out wires and placing on my outfit*

is it safe? yuna asked

"don't worry I know everything" he said

"oh yeah, then if he screws up he can say I'm just a Kid" rikku whispered to Tidus

"Can we get this over and done with" Paine said, looking it Rikku

*shinra enters a few keys and the events on the farplane gets shown on screen*

"that Seymour" tidus said pounding his fist

"I've heard of him" Paine exclaimed "I guess he would want revenge and he almost has it"

"at least his still on the farplane" Rikku said with relief

"for now anyway" Yuna said " but now we train"

"but we beat seymour and Vegnagun before and we will do it again" rikku said with confidence

"owwie brother why did you do that for?" *rikku rubbing her head*

"I'm not brother, his with Cid thank goodness" Buddy said "we are on auto-pilot remember"

"oh right,well you shouldnt hit girls" stepping on buddy's foot

"Enough already, we have to be prepared" Tidus said

"Yes, I agree" said yuna " Lets get ready to save Auron, Lenne and Shuyin"

"What troubles me is Auron should have been able to save himself" Rikku Said

"Rikku enough already" *tidus, yuna, paine, buddy and shinra shouted*

Geez sorryyy

*Screen Blacks out*

----ON THE FARPLANE----

we see seymour opening up a portal to enter spira and finds himself in the Bevelle Underground

Seymour Smiles " And Now the Battle Begin"


	2. The New Dressphere and Weapon

-----------Chapter Two------------

Besaid Island/Beach

BANG!

"Ok that's enough, I'm exhausted now" Yuna said

"yeah I agree, maybe we should rest for awhile" *rikku collapsed*

*paine laughs* and grabs a sphere

"ooo whats that?" rikku said as she got up

"this" *paine pointed to the sphere* "its a message from Baralai, Nooj and Gippal"

"lets watch it! Can we?" rikku asked.

"No its personnel" paine replied

"Taking a break?" tidus said as he walked in

Yeah come join us *yuna patting on the ground and tidus walked over to sit by her*

"So how are lulu and Wakka doing?" Tidus asked, "I bet that kid is a handful now"

"Oh they are doing fine" yuna said softly " they said that they wish they can help Sir Auron and any other Innocent people Seymour has absorbed on the farplane"

"it's a good thing they are not helping out" rikku said "if anything were do happen who would look after Vidina?"

"Yeah I know what you mean" tidus said looking up at the sky " Oh yeah, Shinra is looking for you guys" *tidus getting up*

"Lets go" Y R P said in unison *gets up and runs off as tidus chases after*

ON THE AIRSHIP

"Why did you call us together" paine asked

"Since Seymour is unthinkably stronger..."

"Well you don't seem to have any confidence with us don't you" rikku said with disgust

"Wait wait let me finish, I've created a new dress sphere for all of you"

*Shinra holds up dress sphere*

"it can combine all of the dressphere's power into it but its just a protype and i would like one of you to test it"

"Oohh...i will" Rikku said *raises hand* "Wait where's tidus I saw him chase after us"

"I think he wants to try out the new invention I made for him" shinra replied " didn't want him to feel left out"

"Talking about me?" *tidus walks in* "thanks shinra it works great"

"Darn it I wanted to see it" Rikku said as she crossed her arms

"Ok, let's test out the new dressphere" paine said as she walked outside

*Yuna, Tidus and Rikku follows Paine*

--------Bevelle Underground/Bevelle------------

"So how should i let Spira know my arrival?" Seymour asked himself " I hear that the Praetor Baralai is away on absence with his old friends"

*Seymour begins to release his dark energy and the entire bevelle is enveloped in darkness* "Now this place is mine again"

Baralai looks at bevelle from a safe distance "there's a dark cloud forming" then he turns to Nooj and Gippal "I think he has made himselves known"

"We definitely need to inform the gullwings" said Nooj

*Gippal nodded*

---Meanwhile back on Besaid---

"Ok let's Try out this dressphere", rikku said with enthusiam

**Autor notes: the new dressphere is a combination of the psychicer dressphere [from the international and last mission] their default dressphere and the songstress dressphere [well i like this dressphere so I place it in there]**

* a flash of lights forms around rikku* and we see her in the new dressphere

"So how's the new dressphere?" shinra asked * everyone jumps*

"It looks great you really out-did yourself shinra" yuna said

"Ok let's test it out" rikku faces a big rock and punches it

*rock blows up*

"I was thinking of calling it the Chaos fighter dressphere" Shinra said bragging about the success of another of his creations

"Wow that really is strong" paine said

*paine looks up at the sky and see's a bird coming near her with a sphere and drops it in her hand*

"looks like trouble" tidus said " should we watch it with you"

"i guess so" paine said as she activated the sphere

_*Nooj, Gippal and Baralai sitting between bevelle and Macalania*_

_Gullwings, we are afraid that Seymour has made himself know as have taken over bevelle, there's darkness surrounded in now and we would like to help you and we are on our way...its the least we can do, we will be seeing you paine and we hope you have a plan to stop Seymour because since he formed with Vegnagun I think we will have a big fight on our hands_

Sphere cuts out, turns back on

"_indeed you do ,your friends have been captured, I've been waiting to see you my dear yuna" Seymour said "it won't be like it was 4 years ago...Spira will fall but try and fail anyway just like Sir Auron and those fools that tried to stop me on the farplane"_

"so thats the end of it" yuna said " guess there's more people we have to save"

"Yeah... Spira,Auron,Lenne,Shuyin,Nooj Baralai and Gippal", tidus said "Shinra i think its time we let the other girls use this dressphere"

"Yes, of course"

***YRP RECEIVES CHAOS FIGHTER DRESSPHERE***

"I think its time the we train in this dressphere so we can win in battle" Paine said as both Yuna & Rikku nodded "As for you" looking at tidus" i think you should use that new weapon of yours"

"yes you're right, lets continue training and this time I'm fighting with you" tidus said


	3. Search for the Hidden Chamber

**ok i'm fully awake and refreshed and this next chapter is based upon the dream I had last night so I'm going to input the fantasy characters into it and we'll see how this chapter will turn out =) **

Chapter 3

**At Besaid Still**

* yuna sighs*

"I was getting use to the peace and quiet"

*yuna sits down near broken pieces of rock*

*everyone laughs*

"it appears that spira is still full of surprises" Paine replies holding back a smile

"Do you think we got enough training for today?" rikku asked

"Probably" tidus replied

*Yuna gets up*

"I don't think we will be ready to face Seymour thought"

*rikku gets up* "

I think we may need some re-enforcements"

*Paine and Tidus Laugh*

"If you say so Rikku" Tidus said " I just get Lulu and Wakka to drop of Vidina at the temple so they can assist us"

*Rikku makes a face* "at least for a little while"

*Yuna laughs* "I go get them"

"Wait wait i changed my mind" Rikku said as she chased after Yuna "if anything were to happen to them, I don't want Vidina to grow up without parents"

*Yuna turns* "Ok, but i was just kidding"

*Ground Shakes*

Tidus yelled " I think Seymour may have sent us a present"

"Hmmm...how thoughtful" Paine said "at least we can try these out"

**Tidus and Paine looks at a HUGE fiend with 4 Heads**

*Rikku and Yuna Runs Back – battle scene activates*

"Hooray we won" Yuna said

"what's this" rikku said as she walked to it

"It's a sphere" paine said "hmmm must be from Seymour"

"What does he want now" Tidus said

*screen turns to black*

_I see that you have defeated my little pet here, I congratulate you...but next time you won't be so lucky because your opponent will be me! *Seymour laughs evilly*_

*screen fades In and Out*

"So how do we get to bevelle?" Paine asked "Since the dark cloud is surrounding it I think that we may need to find another way in"

"Lets check out the **farplane** 1st" Rikku said "I'm sure that we'll find some clues there"

"Buddy we will be needing the airship now" yuna said

"YUNA!! I'm on my way"

"Brother?"

"Oh great he's back" Rikku started to moan

**On the Airship**

"Sorry about that we should have warned you about his return" Buddy said

"Yeah you should have" rikku said "but it's good to see you again, how's Pops"

"He's fine, just doing some research in **Macalania Woods**" brother replied *looking at Yuna and tidus holding hands*

"So where'd do you want to go?" Buddy asked

"how do you think we can get to the **farplane** all the wholes are fulled up" rikku asked "and the only place that isn't is **bevelle** and the **bevelle underground**"

"we could try and open one up" Tidus suggested "how about the one in Macalania that one isn't closed?"

"Remember that one sunk to the bottom of the lake" Paine replied

"Well we can always drive in and salvage it" Rikku said with tidus nodding

"Ok then its decided, off we go to macalania" Yuna said

**At Macalania Woods**

"Well i'll be if it isn't yuna" Cid said waving

"It's good to see you Cid" yuna smiled "so what is your research about?"

"Since the Macalania temple has sunked we are looking for a way to get to it" Cid said

"what a coincidence" *tidus thinking out loud" we need to get into the chamber of the fayth do you think you can help us?"

"Sure why not" *cid laughed* "we will help each other"

* the party and cid walk over to the travel agency*

"We'll rest here for the night" Cid said "I'm sure you must be tired from all that training"

Screen blacks out

**Bevelle**

"I need more power" Seymour said as he killed off most of the guards and the temple priests

"You won't be getting away with this" Baralai said from his jail

*Nooj and Gippal nodded in unison*

*Seymour laughs evilly*

"the only reason I'm keeping you alive because you are the bait that will draw yuna and the gullwings to me, as for Sir Jecht son I'll send him so far in oblivion that the fayths will never find him"

"You're Sick" Gippal said in disgust

"they are coming to free us, their friends that have been lost in the farplane and will stop you, they stopped you before and they'll do it again" Nooj said

**Back at Macalania**

"Everyone rested and ready?" Cid asked

"Let's get this show on the road" tidus answered

*YRP nods*

Yuna thinking

_It must have been days until we have found the fallen temple of macalania, but I started to think that after this is over I'm really going to settle down with him and start a family but for now we are preparing another fight to save the people of spira living or dead and spira itself from the spiral that Seymour wishes to entrust us with_

*yuna holds breath and jumps into Lake Macalania*

"It looks like we're here" Rikku said "ready to go to the farplane?"

*the others nodded*

YRP+ Tidus 1...2...3...*jumps into the whole*

"So let us follow the path so that we can reach the farplane and maybe find a way to the bevelle underground" paine said

**Author Note: this story is turning out great, i'm looking forward to writing more but now i gotta take a break... enjoying the story so far..**

**Next time: the party is on the road to the farplane and is ready to Finnish Seymour off for good, however this story will have alot of twists and turns....stay tuned fanfiction readers**


	4. The Trap and The Drill

Chapter 4 -The Trap & The Drill

lets see tidus joined the gullwings now :) hooray ~ and some famillar faces join in too =)

also a new character I made up

**Road to the Farplane**

"Are we there yet?" Rikku asked.

'Almost...' yuna replied as they arrived to the Abyuss [**where yuna first met shuyin in ffx-2**]

Great, it looks like he set something up for us to find..Paine said

*points at the giant fiend*

*the battle begins~ the party almost loses*

"FIRE!!" cried a voice from behind them

*fiend disappears*

"Lucil" yuna said

"it's good to see you lady yuna" Lucil said "we have a message for you from the ronso"

"we" paine asked

*elma and clasko steps out from behind her waving*

"Oh" *rikku made a face*

"Ok, so how are we getting to Mt Gagazet?" Tidus asked

"the Al bhed has made a portal to get from one place to another you just need to input the coordinates"

yuna thinking,_ I was glad that new yevon, the youth league and the al bhed can work together after the fall of Vegnagun but that was until recently when Seymour took control of New Yevon during Baralai's absence_

"Ok let's Go to Gagazet" yuna said

**Mt Gagazet - Fayth Scar**

"Kimahri!" tidus said "I haven't seen you in a while big guy" *nudging him*

*Kimahri laughs* " Kimahri got something for you"

*kimahri gives tidus a special weapon **that upgrades the weapon giving to him by Shinra [counter attack, first strike] **and an accessory **[HP50+, MP50+,Auto Life, Auto Protect and Auto Shell] ***

*Kimahri gives the girls a dressphere up-grade component*

**[dressphere gets up-graded] **

**HP50+, MP50+,Auto Life, Auto Protect and Auto Shell**

**Meanwhile in Bevelle....**

" I think I'm making this too easy for yuna and her friends" seymour said with a smile "Its time for a challenge"

*seymour sends energy into the underground and destroyed it* "hahaha now they can't get to me, Hey you! close this hole immediately"

"Sir"

**Back on Gagazet**

"Alright re-open that portal lucil" rikku commanded

*Lucil inputs code portal opens then closes*

Seymour's voice

_i see you triggered my trap in the farplane I'm afraid that your plan will not work I've destroyed the underground and sealed off the hole now there's nothing you can do *seymour laughs evilly*_

"Now what" Paine asked

"we could drill our way in" rikku suggested

"that might not be a bad idea" tidus said "but won't we need parts"

"Let's go to Bikanel and find it there" yuna said "i'll just call the airship, We need you to come get us at Gagazet"

yuna thinking-_we arrived to bikanel and found the parts, the al bhed have been extremely helpful to in construction of this drill_

"So lets fire this baby up" tidus said "try opening the portal again lucil"

*lucil activates portal and it opens* "good luck Gullwings"

*gullwings are about to walk thought portal while pushing the drill*

"Wait one moment" Lulu said with wakka behind her "do you think us _old _people can join you we must do something to help"

*lulu and wakka joins party and walks though portal and it disappears from behind them*

"So this is the farplane ya?" wakka asked

"Strange, what's this portal there?" *Lulu pointing at another portal*

"we used this to get to vegnagun 2 years ago" yuna replied " lets go in"

*party goes through portal*

"I was hoping you would come"

"who's there?" paine asked drawing her sword

"Put down your sword" a pretty girl with blue ears and purple hair appeared in front of them " Seymour didnt absorb me, I'm the only one left"

"Oh my" Lulu said " whats your name"

"My Name is Erica" she replied " I can show you where Seymour and Vegnagun fused together"

*Erica takes the party to a wide area*** [where the gullwings fought the vegnagun head in ffx2]**

"there it is" Erica said sadly

"So where will we start drilling" Rikku asked

"Maybe here should do it" Tidus answered

**Chapter 4 ended...pheww....**


	5. The Mother's Gift

**Chapter 5**

**The Mother's Gift**

**I'm changing the layout of this chapter a bit so I don't get confused reading it over**

**Lulu and Wakka are in this Chapter but they don't talk much until the end**

**Rikku:**Hmmm....I wonder if this drill will work

*rikku jumps onto the drill and presses buttons*

**Rikku**: Awww....it doesn't work *

*rikku makes a sad face*

**Yuna:** See these Sphere nodes its just like the Den of Woe

*Yuna points to the empty nodes*

**Rikku **: That place....I hate that place...

*everyone laughs*

**Paine**: So what Spheres do we need to put in?

**Tidus:** Do you think the Crimson Spheres willl work Paine?

**Paine**: you never know it could work

*paine approachs drill with Spheres*

**Paine**: Ok try it now Rikku

*Rikku Presses buttons*

**Rikku**: Nope

Yuna holds the Sphere from the 1st battle 

**Yuna:** We could try this

*Yuna Inserts Sphere into slot-Slot lights up*

**Rikku: **WOW it works

**Tidus: **So the spheres that have to do with Seymour powers up the drill

**Paine: **Maybe this will work too its the sphere from when baralai and the others were captured

Sphere gets Inserted and lights up

**Lulu:** too bad tromell destroyed that sphere 4 years ago

**that sphere is when seymour's dad declared that it was seymour who killed him in ffx~yes thats the sphere I'm talking about**

**Wakka**: So we will be needing a 3 more to finish powering that up

**Erica: **Maybe this will help...*Erica Vanishes and re-appears holding a sphere*

**Yuna: **what's this?

**Erica: **it's something from Seymour's mother

**Rikku: **Wanna watch the Sphere guys?

**Paine: **His mother huh? it could work to our advantage

Sphere Activates

**Seymour's Mother: **_Its strange how a mother knows her son...and I now seriously think his heart has gone dark. His father and I would like to help you but we don't know where to start_

_but maybe we can give you this sphere it may come in handy_

Fades In and out

**Tidus: **ok so now we need 2 more Yuna walks to drill and it lights up

**Paine: **I'm not Sure, Rikku do you think we have enough power left

Portal opens and Lucil comes out

**Lucil:** Gullwings, Cid has found these two sphere's about seymour's childhood **[technically if you placed the whole game, you'd probably know his childhood from his mother while Yuna was getting Anima and Zanakand when the pyerfiles showed Seymour as a kid saying " I don't want you to be a fayth..remember? anyway back to the story]**

Lucil hands it over to Yuna and returns through the portal

**Rikku: **Yay we can finally kick Seymour's butt back to the Farplane

**Paine: ** No we have to make sure he will not return

Everyone Gasps

**Tidus: **what do you have in mind?

**Paine: **well I asked shinra to create a invention that will absorb Seymour when he gets turned to pyerfiles and gets sucked into it...permanently

Paine holds up a cube-like device

**Yuna: **Don't You think it's a bit harsh

Rikku Shrugs

**Lulu: **He might find a way to escape

**Wakka:** Yeah, I agree with Lu

**Erica: **I want to help, so I would like to give up my pyerfiles to Keep Seymour captive

**Yuna: ** NO sweety....i think we will find another way

**Rikku: **Lets put those Spheres in the Drill

Drill Starts

**Paine: **where to?

**Erica:** Even thought Seymour destroyed the underground I think you can drill you're way in over there

Erica points north and the party starts to walk

At Bevelle

Seymour is watching the gullwings from his chamber

**Seymour:** So they betrayed me again, it's time I pulled out my ace. Guards get out my 3 prisoners

Sir!

Guards bring in Baralai, Nooj and Gippal

**Seymour: ** it's time to serve your purpose

Seymour uses his powers to take control of Baralai and the others

**B+N+J: **What would you want us to do my lord?

**Seymour:** Find the gullwings and destroy them, but bring Yuna to me...I have plans for my lovely bride

**B+N+J: ** At your command

* * *

end of chapter 5

and

5 more chapters to go :)

Stay tuned :)

and thank you for the reviews so far


	6. Twisted Minds

liking the story so far??

in the previous chapter I left it it bevelle and seymour using his powers to take control of baralai and the others...and the gullwings have fully powered the drill yay....

they can find the way to the underground...but the underground is destroyed :-O

how will they make their way to bevelle??

find out in this chapter it will be very short Chapter thought because if not it will be finished in 2 chapters and not 4 + epilogue

Chapter 6

Twisted Minds

**Location:** Farplane

Yuna: Are we at the place?

Erica: Yes you can Start drilling here...

Baralai and the others appear

Baralai: Hello Gullwings...

Paine: Baralai, Nooj , Gippal you have escaped

Nooj: *laughs* we didn't

Gippal: We serve Lord Seymour now

Rikku: traitors!!

Tidus: how could you?

Baralai: we have our reasons

Erica: Wait they haven't betrayed you...

Paine: Rubbish

Lulu: She's right look at there eyes...

Wakka: ya, they're clouded over

Tidus: that Seymour....

Baralai: it's time for the end...of you...

**ok in the Den of Woe in ffx-2 you fought these guys separately...but you'll be fighting them together... *shocked face***

Battle Activates WINNER~the Gullwings!!

Gippal: Ouch what hit us

Rikku: Yup they are back to their old selves

Yuna: phew... that's a relief

Paine: You ok *sits besides Nooj*

Nooj: could be better

Tidus: So Seymour took control over you...

Baralai: but we are aware of what's happening, he wants us to kill everyone and bring back Yuna

Rikku: Is he watching us or something?

Gippal: Yeah I think he is...

Paine: And he's not doing anything about you returning to normal

Yuna(thinking): Maybe we can use that as our advantage...then again he'll see what we are planning here!

Yuna: Ohhh....why don't we give him what he wants...

Tidus: I don't get ya?

Paine: wait I see what she's planning,,,

Everyone moves behind the walls and start whispering while Lulu keeps a magic shield so that Seymour can't ease-drop

Rikku: Ok that's the plan... are you ready?...(still behind the wall)

Yuna: Yes

Tidus: we will be right behind you...

Paine: Lulu do you know how to turn back time a bit?

Lulu: Yes, but I haven't used it at all...

Wakka: if we turn back time these three over there (pointing to Baralai and the others) will remain under Seymour's control..

Erica: Not necessary..(Handing everyone a necklace) these should keep everything normal it will be like we are acting

Lulu: Everyone ready??

Everyone Nodds

Time goes still and fades in and out

Baralai: Hello Gullwings...

Paine: Baralai, Nooj , Gippal you have escaped

Nooj: *laughs* we didn't

Gippal: We serve Lord Seymour now

Rikku: traitors!!

Tidus: how could you?

Baralai: we have our reasons

**Ok usually if you lose a boss match it's game over, but here not really...this is what they were planning ...enjoy**

Yuna is left standing while the others lay "dead" on the floor

Baralai: let's go Yuna, its time you met Lord Seymour

Yuna throws an Al Bhed flash bomb , then Gippal throws a Mega-Phoenix

Flash Bomb Dies out and Magic Portal appears

*Erica magically marks the spot so that others can drill*

Yuna and Baralai, Nooj + Gippal goes in

Portal closes

Seymour: excellent, you did your worth...now go to your chamber...and leave lady Yuna to me

They leave, but hands Yuna a note

Seymour (looking at Yuna) you need to find better friends...to help save spira now they can't, Impressive how a little mind control is isn't it

Yuna: You still will be stopped...

Seymour: How is that my dear?

Yuna: Spira won't let you get away with this....other ex-summoners will stop you

Seymour: Guards, show lady Yuna to her room...we need to Finnish what we started years ago....and get rid of this sphere to the farplane...there's nothing there that interest me anymore

Yuna Gasps...and gets thrown into the room **Wow...those guards don't know how to treat a girl, let alone a high summoner that defeated sin....but they are being controlled so I guess we can let them slide **

*****Yuna directs a small sign to the farplane to tell them that they are safe*

Yuna opens the note

_Play along with it, your friends will come..._

_B+N+G_

**Back On the Farplane**

Paine: we can get up know

Rikku: Owwie!!

Tidus:*laughs* Rikku start drilling we can't keep yuna waiting

Lulu+Wakka Nods

Erica: I marked the spot where the portal appears

Drill starts...and Portal re-appears...

Everyone goes through

Rikku: So where are we?

Paine: it's the underground, well whats left of it anyway

Tidus: let's go, we're coming for you Yuna

Lulu: this feels famillar...**(back in ffx...getting Yuna in Bevelle?? Remember)**

Wakka: Yes it does...


	7. Into the Ruins

Chapter 7

Into the Ruins

**Hello readers **

**This is going to be a very short chapter because I want to spread things out a bit...anyway here it is:**

Rikku: Ok we are here, but Seymour sealed the entrance into bevelle from the underground and also the cloister of trials

Paine: great plan Yuna...*eyes rolling*

Tidus: we will find a way...

Pisssss...over here...

Paine: Nooj?

Nooj: are you coming...

*everyone follows Nooj and meets up with Baralai and Gippal*

Baralai: As praetor there's many ways to get into bevelle from the underground

Tidus: Good thing his on our side aye wakka?

Wakka: Ya!!

Lulu: Paine do you have the machina that can seal Seymour in it?

Paine: Yes

Rikku: Ok we have everything let's go

Erica: So who's going to be the guardian of the seal so that Seymour can't escape?

Tidus: Yuna wouldn't want you to give up your pyerfiles so we have to think of another idea

Lulu: Gippal you know alot about machina how about you change it around so we don't have to worry

Gippal: sure i'll take a look at it.

Gippal takes out his tools

Gippal: there we go; I added a contraption that I found here...

Rikku: Oh goodie which way

Baralai: Over here lets go quick...Yuna will open hidden door in her room...

Paine: a hidden door?

Baralai: I was my room, how did you think I got to the underground so quickly two years ago?

Paine: Oh

Seymour: Guards send lady Yuna to my chamber immediately

Sir!

**In Yuna's room**

Yuna: hmmm....where's that button? Oh there it is

Yuna presses button, door opens and she covers it with a blanket

Lady Yuna Seymour request your presence in his chamber

Yuna(thinking) hurry up, don't think i can play along anymore

**Back in the underground**

Rikku: we there yet?

Baralai: Almost

Tidus: wait, should we prep first?

Lulu: he has a point..

Wakka: yeah!

Nooj: I heard that Seymour will call Yuna to his chamber soon, so we have to do it quick

Baralai: the entrance to bevelle is in front of us...

**Seymour's Chamber**

Seymour: Ahhh..Lady Yuna....welcome take a seat...

Yuna: I'll stand thanks...

Seymour: very well then....don't you look beautiful...(moving closer)

Yuna takes out her guns

Yuna: Stay Back

Seymour: I guess this is too soon....you can go back to your chamber now...Guards

Sir!

Seymour: Escort Yuna back to her room please...

Yuna gets taken to her room

**Underground/room entrance**

Guard: Count yourself lucky you have your free-will

Guard leaves

Rikku: Yuna's back lets go...

Tidus: Yuna

Lulu: Are you alright

Yuna: Yes

Paine: ok we are in...Yuna lock the door....

Door gets locked

Yuna: we strike tomorrow..

**See i told you it was a short chapter, in the next chapter is what you are waiting for ****J**** yay the battle...whoohooo... here's a summary**

**Chapter 8 the battle and sealing of Seymour  
**

**Chapt 9- 10 its a surprise **

**having fun??  
**


	8. The Seal and the Final Battle

Since Chapter 8 a battle scene etc etc but there's a cut scene before it :D because well you know...

I've changed the layout a tad you will actually know what will happen in the battle scene

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**The Seal...and the final battle**

Knock Knock

Why's the door locked?

**Rikku:** great it those guards...

**Paine:** ok hide, we are ready for this

**Nooj:** we will see you later; he still thinks he has control over us

*Baralai and other leave*

Tidus Hugs Yuna

**Tidus:** I want to give you this...for later

Tidus hands Yuna a sphere

**Yuna:** What's this?

**Tidus:** you'll find out

Walks out and hides, Yuna unlocks door..

**Yuna:** Sorry...I was...umm....getting dress

Well since you're done...come with me...

Yuna follows guards and give sign for others to follow..

**Seymour's Room**

**Seymour: **well good morning lady Yuna

*Yuna doesn't say anything*

**Seymour:** Come now don't be like that

**Yuna: ** I have a surprise for you...

**Seymour:** How nice...what is it

_Yuna throws flash bomb_

Tidus and others appears after the flash bomb effects wore off

**Tidus:** Did you miss me?

**Seymour:** You! Come my servants (Nooj/baralai/Gippal)

**Baralai:** we're sorry you don't have control over us anymore

**Seymour:** You tricked me Vegnagun appears and he fuses

**Rikku: **It's time you went down for good

**Wakka: **here we go again

**Lulu:** Stop your complaining the sooner this is over the sooner you see your son

**Wakka:** you're right lu

Screen Fades In and Out  
Battle activates

**Think of this battle has FFV we're all the character fight...which could make a quicker battle don't you think??**

Seymour + Vegnagun Fusion [HP/MP] will be up to you

**I'm going to talk you through the battle so think of it as a walkthrough...lol**

P.S Y.R.P is already wearing their new d/s 

Lulu will be firing a Flare Furry

Yuna attacks

Rikku mixes...two bomb cores

Paine attacks

Tidus attacks

Wakka does his attack reels

Tidus does his "Slice and Dice overdrive from FFX"

Erica casts Haste on herself

Erica casts Protect

Nooj Attacks as well as Gippal and Baralai

Seymour uses his Multi-Elements [**Gosh I hated that in FFX~ but thanks to the auto-life on everyone's amour whooohooo no game over...i should have told you that **]

Lulu cast Ultima

Yuna attacks

Rikku attacks

**Ok and so on and so on...I would continue but I don't want to give you massive boredom...lol**

**Seymour:** Impossible

**Yuna:** Paine now!

Paine holds out cube and presses buttons

**Seymour:** NOooo

Seymour gets sucked in and lid forms around it...while all the pyerfile he absorbed gets released 

**Rikku(looking at the Pyerfiles) **Do you think they Know where they are going

**Yuna:** I'm sure they do

**Tidus:** So what to do with it now...with Seymour

**Erica:** here we will take him somewhere and seal that place off too..

**Lulu:** lets go Home

**Paine:** what's this...

**Tidus:** a sphere where Seymour was standing

**Yuna**: let see whats in it

_Thank you yuna~said by all the members of the farplane_

**Rikku:** looks like it was only audio

**Yuna(laughs):** You're welcome (looks to everyone) lets go

Dark Cloud over bevelle disappears...and all residents of bevelle become normal again

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Like this?

Tell me...

Two more chapters left then my first ever fan-fic is done

In Chapt 9 is a special Farplane only event...where you only see yuna and others until the end

Chapter 10 + epilogue ~ its well...can't stay I'm still thinking...


	9. Special: Erica's Decision

Hey again, My internet is down when I was writing this...so I'm just writing this fanfic, as you can tell by the chapter title it's the farplane only chapter, however it will flash to Yuna and the others POV at the end to lead in to the final chapter....

* * *

**Chapter 9: Erica's decision (special farplane only chapter)**

**Erica:** Goodbye everyone and thank you again...

*Erica disappears after everyone left Bevelle*

**Farplane Abyss**

**Lenne:** We are home

**Shuyin:** we can finally rest

*Erica appears holding the Sealing cube*

**Erica:** Where should we put this?

Auron walks in

**Auron:** there's a hidden compartment around here, we just got to seal this to...

Erica places cube into the compartment

**Erica:** there we go the Deed is done, now onto to sealing this compartment just in case

Erica waves her hands and a barrier forms

**Erica:** what you thinking about Sir Auron...

**Auron:** Are the holes from the chamber of the fayth sealed...

**Erica:** Yes all except, macalania...and the drill hole we made. Points

**Auron**: Ahh...Cid should be done with it by now...and we can seal that up immediately

**Shuyin:** what's going on...?

**Auron:** Just taking precautions

**Lenne:** I get it, Shuyin let me explain...we are sealing off a ways from spira to the farplane just in case Seymour escapes and gets his revenge

**Shuyin:** oh

**Erica**: It makes sense, it might be better to seal of all entrance to the farplane from spira all together, well except for the fallen...

**Auron**: Yes...I like that idea...

**Erica:** and well I hear that the farplane in Guadosalam is getting fixed, it will be like when there's sin around...without the worry

**Shuyin:** But we won't me talking back

**Erica:** not necessary, we can talk because of the al bhed new invention it would be like...we were alive again

**Lenne:** I'm up for it, let's do it

All pyerfiles appear and holds hands with one another to seal off all access to the farplane 

**Erica:** There we go..

**Auron:** you think Yuna knows?

**Erica:** She will, (Smiling)... I Placed a Sphere in her pocket

_Zooms out and fades_

**On Airship**

**Yuna: ** huh? What this...

**Rikku:** it's a sphere...is it from you?? Looks at tidus

**Tidus: ** Nah...My sphere I gave her is smaller

**Yuna:** Oh I forgot about that...

Yuna looks around and grabs it out pocket

**Tidus:** Don't worry about it right now...it's not the right time...let's look at that sphere

**Yuna:** Ok...

Yuna gives the sphere to shinra, shinra presses a few keys

_Erica: hey Yuna, sorry about this...I'm thinking about taking to the others and the Fayth of the temples to seal of all entrance to the farplane from Spira and vice-versa I think it's for the best. Also Seymour has been taken care of so you don't need to worry but we are just taking precautions...you can talk to me in Guadosalam and I'll tell you more...anyway I would like to thank you and possibly by the time you view this we would have already done it...Sorry again...and I hope to see you soon...bye (smiling and waving)_

**Paine:** it makes sense to seal of the entrance permanently

Everyone Nods

**Tidus: ** at least we don't have to worry about Seymour anymore

**Yuna:** Yeah

**Buddy:** we have arrived at besaid now...

**Yuna:** going to say goodbye to Lulu and Wakka...'kay

**Tidus:** Sure

**Besaid Island**

**Lulu:** will you be staying...

**Yuna:** I will but I have a few loose ends to tie up

**Lulu:** ok be right back soon

**Wakka**: Be good, you hear...

**Yuna (laughing):** Yes Wakka

**Back on the Airship**

**Yuna (Smiling):** Back

**Rikku:** welcome back

**Tidus:** Now it's time for my sphere...open it...

Yuna presses button and sphere opens up to reveal a beautiful silver 3 diamond ring

Brother Faints

**Rikku: **Ohh....just leave him...lying there

**Tidus (gets on one knee...)** Marry me Yuna so will never be apart again...

**Paine:** Are you going to say something Yuna

**Yuna:** Yes yes

Holds out hand and tidus slips ring on her finger

Brother comes too...

**Brother: ** What I miss...

Yuna shows her hand to brother...he faints 

Everyone laughs

**Yuna:** let's go to Guadosalam, Buddy let's go

**Buddy:** Yes ma'am

**Rikku:** to speak with Erica right

**Guadosalam's Farplane..**

**Yuna:** Erica...

**Erica:** you called...

**Yuna:** wow the invention worked

**Erica (laughs):** so you're not mad?

**Yuna:** Oh no...I think you made the right decision

**Erica:** so what's new?

Yuna shows her ring finger

**Erica:** Congrats, where's the lucky man

**Tidus:** talking about me Rikku and Paine shows up with tidus

**Erica:** Hi everyone...anyway...we placed Seymour's cube in a compartment and sealed that to so he won't be escaping at all

**Paine:** But you all aren't risking it...

**Erica:** Yes

**Rikku:** if you steal the entrance...the fallen people won't get into the farplane

**Erica:** we made sure that they can get into it...and no pyperfiles and get out....like Seymour did

**Paine:** Makes sense

**Yuna:** I think I want to have my wedding here...

Paine: So that Erica and your Parents can see the wedding oh and your other friends like Sir Auron, lenne and Shuyin

**Yuna:** Right

**Tidus**: Hmmm.... I think that can be arranged...(grabs Yuna and kisses her passionately)

**Rikku**: Hey there are children present

**Erica**: (laughs) if i didn't die I would be the same age as you Rikku

Everyone laughs...Rikku crosses her arms

**Yuna:**alright we have to go now

**Erica:** See you soon....Erica disappears

everyone walks out...to the Airship to go back to besaid..

screen fades..

End of chapter 9


	10. Special: Wedding BONUS epilogue

**Hey everyone here's another Special Chapter that I added for you...enjoy...I've changed the layout again so it doesn't look like a script....and it will be like this in my future stories. Lol haven't been to alot of Weddings so I'm just winging it...**

5 Months Later...

"Yunnie, come on you're going to late to your own wedding" Rikku said while she was knocking on her bedroom Door

"Just a sec", Yuna replied as she was looking in the mirror wearing a beautiful white gown holding a bouquet of light pink roses. Yuna was looking forward to this wedding for so long and it was exactly what she planned the Farplane in Guadosalam was decked out with flowers and wonderful strings of light...

"OK everyone come this way" Lulu said as she was directing the guest to their seats..."Paine has Erica appeared yet"

But before Paine could answer Erica appeared saying "sorry I'm late" that sure gave Lulu and Paine a scare but Erica said "Sorry" and then asked..."did I miss everything..."

"Oh no everyone just arrived" Paine answered looking at her watch "Hmm, we are right on schedule"

Erica laughed...and said..."Auron and the others cannot make it today but they give her and tidus great wishes. For the future"

"That's too bad" Lulu said "I'll go see if Yuna is ready yet" as she walked off

Meanwhile in Tidus' Room he and Wakka we're finishing some last minute preparation

"Are you nervous?" Wakka asked

"Not really I've been looking forward to this" he replied fixing his tux

Knock Knock..."Everyone is seated" Baralai said "Are you ready to come out"

"Yeah just give us a minute" Tidus replied and turn to Wakka "thanks for being my best man"

"No problem ya" Wakka said smiling "let's go its Showtime" he said while he was getting the door

Back on the farplane everyone was getting restless and Paine was settling everyone down "the wedding will start soon so be patient "as Tidus and Wakka showed up and walked to the end of the alter

As the guest started to settle back in Yuna's room, rikku was still having trouble getting Yuna out of the room that was until Lulu showed up and Knocked on the door saying "Can I come in?"....

"Sure", Yuna replied "I could use some help the doors not lock"

"Grr...why didn't you tell me that" Rikku said as she opened the door...while Lulu laughed "ok let's get this done, everyone is waiting". "There you are done now let's go Yunnie", rikku said pulling her...

"Ohh...ok don't pull I'm coming" Yuna said "Just take your place Rikku and Lulu" they listen to what she said and when to their positions at the end of the alter.

"Start the music Shrina" Rikku asked as Paine takes her place beside Rikku...As the music starts to Plays as Yuna takes a deep breath and starts walking down the aisle. When Yuna approached the alter she takes Tidus' hands and looks into those blue eyes of his and similes...

A Bevelle monk stands up and says "Today is the joining of lady Yuna to her soul mate tidus, so we gather in this beautifully decorated venue to celebrate, but before we begin" He turns to Tidus "you have written something for lady Yuna please speak now"

Tidus took a deep breath and said:

"_You are my world,_

_Where without you there's nothing but emptiness_

_I love you don't forget that_

_Even if there's distance from us or someone who will tear us apart_

_Just remember to whistle and I'll come running_

_Just remember that I love you always and forever_

_There's nobody that can change that"_

After Tidus finished a tear dropped down Yuna's eyes and he used his hand to wipe her tear away...

"Now let's begin" said the Monk as he opened his book "Yuna, would you take Tidus as your husband forever and ever?"

"I do" Yuna replied...

"Do you tidus take Yuna as your wife forever and ever?"

"I do" Tidus replied...

The Monk closes his book and said "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"

Tidus wraps is arms around her and drew he close, then their lips touched and the separated, the guest gave a round of applause as Yuna and Tidus walked up the aisle together followed by Rikku, Paine, Lulu and Wakka" then they were approached by Kimarhi and he said "Yuna all grown up now Kimarhi will miss you and you too" turning to tidus

"We'll miss you too" Yuna said as tidus nodded

"Wait", Erica shouted

"Ohh...Erica...thanks for coming", Yuna said as she was giving Erica a sphere [**yeah one of the Al Bhed inventions, i made up that you can give spheres to the fayth/pyerfiles**]

"What's this", she asked

"It's our wedding silly so that you can show it to Auron and the others back on the farplane" Yuna answered Erica's question with a simile

"Thanks" she said as she disappeared...

"Let's go Yuna", Tidus said taking her hand...."let's go on own honeymoon..."

_Together forever....how sweet  
_

_End of Chapter 10_

**Epilogue**

**Author Note: this lyric you are about to read is written by me...**

**Two Years later**

"Let's go...it's time to go on stage Yuna", Paine said "it's time for another concert"

"Tidus will do fine with our daughter?" Yuna asked

"Don't worry just go on stage, I'll be fine looking after Jasmine fine" Tidus replied

"Okay, I'll be right back", Yuna said

"Well that's unless, they don't want encores" Rikku said...

Yuna started to laugh and she walked out of her dressing room and walk on stage...the audience went wild with excitement when they saw Yuna walk onto the stage...she gave the signal for the music to start

1

there's something new in the air

feeling its gentle song

begin finally free

doing what was meant to be

2

ever since i met u...

it was all coming to place...

forgetting of all past relationship

and finally falling in love with you

Chorus

with a smile,

which make me float

but make sure I don't float to far

cuz i may just...

love you!

3

those stars up high...

Represents all of those reasons why

i could possibly love you

and of our first kiss together

repeat chorus

-end-of-song-

A round of applause erupted as Yuna ran into the dressing room and said "how did I do?"

"You did great Yuna" Rikku said...as she hugged Yuna

"I guess this is the end of our story" Tidus said kissing Yuna on her cheek...

Screen fades...

* * *

THE END

Aww, that's the end of this Fan-fic... if you like my work then please try and find me...

I enjoyed writing this for you...I hope you enjoyed reading it

Bye

Xoxo


End file.
